


Чешуя

by Simon_C



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime story - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	1. Chapter 1

Змея вилась у ноги, лёгкая, юркая, Джирайя глянул на неё с опаской и отступил на шаг назад.  
— Мне здесь паршиво, — признался он, оглянувшись.   
Дом на отшибе был стар, дряхл и выглядел так, будто собирался почить с миром спустя минуту или, быть может, две. Джирайя отыскал его пару месяцев назад, когда бродил по округе, вдохновлённый новой историей – в деревне ему было душно, громко и людно, истории такого не терпят. А в дороге кисть сама просилась в руку, и на бумаге легко рождалось живое и дикое.   
С домом Джирайя встретился в жаркий полдень. В руках его едва умещалась кипа исчёрканных листов, лицо заливал пот, удобное местечко для отдыха всё не находилось, а потом каменная громада выросла перед ним, увитая зеленью, полная солнцем, пыльная, брошенная. Здесь давно не случалось людей.   
Джирайе тогда ещё, в первую встречу, было неловко перед её лицом, и сейчас стало неловко тоже, хоть он и был теперь не один.  
— Мы заканчиваем, — сказал Орочимару. Извернулся немыслимым образом – гибкая же гадина – и в руках его оказалась змея, та самая, что облюбовала ногу Джирайи.  
— Красавица, — прошептал Орочимару нежно, укладывая её в свою сумку, живую.   
Джирайя ядовитой твари касаться не стал бы ни в коем разе, но его, удивительное дело, сегодня никто не вынуждал.  
— Много нам ещё?   
— Две или три.   
Здесь можно было отыскать и больше, на втором этаже самка свила гнездо, и оттуда доносилось беспрестанное злобное шипение.   
— Давай живей, — велел Джирайя ворчливо. Уселся на пол, отыскав себе местечко почище.   
Орочимару глянул на него с привычной насмешкой, но всё же и впрямь поторопился.   
Недостающих он изловил в минуту, и долго ещё устраивал их в своей сумке удобнее.  
— Пойдём, — позвал Орочимару, закидывая внутрь полевую мышь. И первым же вышел из дома. Джирайя поднялся на ноги, вышел следом за ним и долго оборачивался на дом, который вырос на отшибе и теперь оказался не нужен никому, кроме окрестного зверья.   
На каменной стене виднелся символ клана Сенджу.   
— Хорошее место, — сказал Джирайя и перестал наконец выгибать шею назад.  
Орочимару шёл впереди молча.  
Джирайя оглядел покатые плечи, собранные в высокий хвост волосы, тонкую шею.   
— Мы торопимся? — спросил он между делом.  
— Торопимся, — ответил Орочимару коротко.   
Джирайя ещё окинул взглядом ладную спину и смирился. Можно и позже. 

До ворот они добрались к вечеру.   
Красный закат окрашивал сочно-зелёное лето в тёмное, рыжее.  
Джирайя неспешно шагал в сторону медицинского корпуса.   
С Орочимару у ворот они расстались. Змей тащил свою добычу домой, молчаливый и беспокойный, на вопросы он отвечал отрывисто. С ним временами случалось, Джирайя в такие минуты его особо не трогал, да и неловко идти рядом в тишине. Вспомнилось вовремя, что Цунаде просила зайти, Орочимару же, кажется, и не заметил, что путь продолжает в одиночестве.   
К корпусу добрался Джирайя уже в темноте.   
Свет горел только в одном окне на втором этаже.   
Угадать, где сегодня сидит со своими пробирками и бумажками Цунаде, было проще простого.   
По лестнице Джирайя поднимался тихо. Так же тихо прошёл пустой коридор – весь медицинский корпус к ночи дружно расходился по домам, а поток раненых иссяк пару месяцев назад.   
Тогда здесь было шумно, живо и остро, теперь стало пусто.   
Цунаде и впрямь была за тем самым, единственным горящим окном.   
Даже не подняла головы, когда Джирайя зашёл в кабинет.   
— Нельзя столько работать, — заметил он мягко, доставая из походной сумки небольшой свёрток.  
Цунаде вздрогнула, глянула на него устало. Глаза у неё были красные.   
— Нам снова урезают бюджет, Не знаю, откуда брать деньги. Старик готов уступить, но на него тоже давят, — сказала она тусклым голосом.   
— Всё будет нормально.  
Джирайя прикрыл дверь, подошёл ближе и положил свёрток на стол.   
— Спасибо.   
Не будет – слышалось за словами Цунаде. Или будет, но уж точно не сразу, а может быть, не будет вовсе, если она перестанет просиживать ночи за ворохом бумаг.   
— Мы справимся, — сказал Джирайя негромко.   
Он даже решил для себя, как именно будет справляться. В мире много ещё не написанных историй, кто-то должен их ловить и облекать в слова, и почему бы не стать этим кем-то?   
Цунаде кивнула. Взяла аккуратно свёрток и подкинула его на ладони.   
— Всё как положено? – фыркнула она.   
— А как же, — улыбнулся Джирайя добродушно и сел в кресло для посетителей.   
Он и сам, право слово, едва удержался, пока нёс. Последние полгода для всех выдались нервными, старый добрый Баки сидел в Суне как приклеенный и делал вид, что застрял в песках навсегда, и в Огонь больше ни ногой. Джирайя справедливо этому не верил, но ждать пришлось не меньше месяца.  
— Будет чем занять вечер, — хмыкнула Цунаде.  
— По-моему, тебе хватит, — Джирайя протянул руку и осторожно коснулся её лица. – Ты неважно выглядишь, принцесса.   
— Тут ничего не поделаешь.   
Цунаде улыбнулась, потёрлась щекой о его ладонь и поднялась из-за стола.   
– Попробую закончить сегодня пораньше.   
Свёрток отправился в карман.  
— Попробуй, — кивнул Джирайя и поднялся тоже.   
Они виделись в последний раз не так уж давно, но Цунаде за это время осунулась сильнее, чем за военное. Ей нужен был отдых, а не гонка за финансированием, но здесь Джирайя не мог помочь ничем.  
С отдыхом ей должны были теперь помогать другие.   
— Как там Дан? – спросил он нейтрально, пока Цунаде нашаривала ключи и закрывала кабинет.  
— Нормально. У него долгосрочная.   
Джирайя кивнул.   
Цунаде посмотрела на него искоса и спрятала свою массивную связку куда-то в складки плаща.  
— Он хороший шиноби, — сказала она на всякий случай. – Я за него не волнуюсь.   
— Конечно, нет.  
Короткое, резкое – а стоило бы – Джирайя проглотил.   
Дан в жизни Цунаде появился около года назад, тощий, высокий мальчишка, младше её на четыре года, и с ним приходилось мириться.   
Разумеется, Цунаде за него волновалась. Волновалась, как только умеет человек, которому уже знакомо чувство неизбежной потери, с бессонницей, криком по ночам в подушку и безумными глазами поутру.  
С этим Джирайя тоже сделать ничего не мог.   
Только сказать – всё обязательно будет хорошо – зная, конечно же, что может и не быть.   
— Ты к Орочимару? – спросила Цунаде, когда они вышли на улицу.   
— Собирался, — признался Джирайя неловко. – Но если хочешь, могу составить тебе на сегодня компанию.   
— Не нужно.   
Дальше шли в тишине.   
Джирайе же вспомнилось наконец, отчего они видятся теперь нечасто. Ведь не в работе причина, и не в личной жизни. Просто Цунаде, окончательно и бесповоротно влюблённая в кого-то другого, делалась от этого болезненно недосягаемой. Они остались друг другу друзьями, но поселилась между ними неловкость, от которой нельзя было, как раньше, завалиться к товарищу домой и надираться до самого рассвета, чтобы сбежать под утро, оставив под подушкой носок и протектор.   
Теперь в доме Цунаде жил Дан, а значит, её дом перестал быть на одного, и сама Цунаде перестала быть просто собой и стала немного кем-то ещё. Человеком, которым пропахла её ванна и двуспальная кровать.  
— Как он? – спросила Цунаде, когда половина пути осталась позади и молчать дальше стало нельзя. Джирайе не нужно было уточнять, кого она имеет в виду.   
— Хорошо.  
С Орочимару Цунаде виделась в последнее время реже, чем с самим Джирайей. Что-то у них не ладилось, делали вроде бы одно дело, но брались за него с разных концов, не признавая чужой правоты, и этого не могли друг другу простить.   
— Хорошо, — повторила Цунаде.  
И снова замолчали.  
Джирайе думал, что неплохо бы всё-таки собраться однажды втроём и выпить как следует, и забыть старые обиды к чёрту. И ничего не говорил вслух.   
Так и шагали по деревне – в тишине, сперва неловкой, а позже привычной.  
И только когда подошли к дому Орочимару, у входной двери Джирайя наконец заглянул ей в глаза и спросил:  
— Зайдёшь?  
Цунаде улыбнулась и мотнула головой.   
При свете фонаря горчинка в уголках её губ исчезла и лицо сделалось живее, спокойнее. Моложе.  
— Тогда я пойду, — Джирайя с улыбкой почесал вихрастый затылок и толкнул дверь.  
— До завтра, — сказала Цунаде, вдруг взяла его за руку, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала в щёку.  
— До завтра, — сказал Джирайя, когда она отступила, и шагнул в дом, махнув рукой на прощанье.   
Цунаде кивнула и повернулась к нему спиной. Кольнуло на секунду – не так всё, совсем не так, и нужно бы кинуться следом, но запах, и дом на двоих, и она в этом доме порой бывает счастливой.  
Джирайя притворил за собой дверь и скинул сандалии.   
Орочимару сидел со своими гадами на втором этаже, накинув зачем-то на плечи лабораторный халат.  
В его руках возмущённо шипела змея с удивительно светлой чешуёй, оранжевый нижний свет над столом рассеивался тёплым бежевым.   
Умиротворённо шуршали в клетках кормовые мыши.   
— С возвращением, — сказал Орочимару выхолощенным голосом и погладил змею по треугольной голове.   
Джирайя вздохнул, снял с себя водолазку, оставаясь в одних брюках.  
— Я в душ, — предупредил он коротко. – Не вздумай уходить.   
Орочимару глянул остро, приподнимая брови.  
— Это мой дом. С какой стати должен уходить я?  
— Точно, — усмехнулся Джирайя.  
Достал из шкафа свежее полотенце и закрылся в ванной.   
Под горячей водой он простоял минут двадцать не меньше, а когда вышел, Орочимару и впрямь оказался в комнате. Рабочий халат он уже сменил на домашнюю чёрную футболку, и теперь с исследовательским интересом на лице наблюдал, как одна из новеньких змей заглатывает ещё дёргающуюся мышь, держа скальпель наготове.   
— Гадость, — сказал Джирайя, подойдя ближе.   
Волосы Орочимару собрал в хвост, оставляя шею открытой. Узкая спина, затянутая в чёрную ткань, выглядела суховатой. Приметной впадиной тянулась от ямок на пояснице и до лопаток линия позвоночника.   
Джирайя протянул руку, отвёл в сторону волосы и мягко коснулся шеи, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу возле уха.  
Орочимару немедленно вздрогнул, нервно повёл плечами, но не отстранился.   
— Как она? – спросил он хрипло.   
Один из позвонков над футболкой выпирал особенно остро, и Джирайя несдержанно его прикусил.   
Орочимару аккуратно уложил скальпель к остальным инструментам и крепко опёрся ладонями о стол.   
Джирайя принял это как добрый знак и прижался пахом к его ягодицам.   
— Отлично, — проурчал он. У кожи был аппетитный солоноватый привкус и запах – чуть заметный, приятный человеческий запах, которого совсем не ждешь от Орочимару с его змеиными глазами и повадками.   
Джирайя ещё раз коснулся шеи, провёл пальцами по линии подбородка, рискнул и смял его губы и тут же поплатился – Орочимару щёлкнул зубами.   
Джирайя басовито расхохотался.  
— Не кусайся, — попросил он тихо, другой рукой погладив крепкий аппетитный бок.  
Орочимару повернул к нему голову, посмотрел внимательно и сам не сдержался – вцепился в волосы Джирайи, рванул на себя.  
Нижнюю губу обожгло болью – наверняка прошил зубами насквозь – и тут же появилось ощущение стремительно затягивающихся тканей. Джирайя следил за ним как заворожённый, пока Орочимару вылизывал его рот, толкался языком внутрь, вынуждал отвечать.  
Джирайя так увлёкся губами, что почти упустил момент, когда принялся пятиться перед его напором.   
Кровать оказалось под коленями нежданно.   
— Будь со мной полегче, — рассмеялся Джирайя, когда Орочимару, всё так же молча, толкнул его на постель и оседлал бёдра.   
— Заткнись, будь любезен, — прошептал Орочимару тихо, наклоняясь и задевая нижней губами мочку уха.   
Джирайя послушно заткнулся, смял ладонями его ягодицы и со стоном потёрся о них членом. Было адски горячо и хорошо, и хотелось оказаться внутри, вставить в тесную дырку и трахать на всю длину, с оттяжкой, намотав длинный блестящий хвост на кулак.  
От этой мысли повело окончательно.   
— Не вздумай кончить раньше времени, — сказал Орочимару, отстраняясь и усаживаясь поудобнее. Расстегнул ремень на брюках Джирайи, звякнув пряжкой, опустился ниже и сочно взял в рот.  
Джирайя охнул, схватил соседнюю подушку и шлёпнул её назад в кровать.  
— Волосы не трогать, — прошипел Орочимару, на секунду выпустив член изо рта и облизнув головку блестящим языком.  
— Сволочь, — сказал Джирайя.  
Брал Орочимару глубоко, по самый корень, вылизывал ствол, трогал самый кончик, выходило грязно и пошло; да что там, он даже утренние бутерброды умудрялся употреблять порой совершенно непристойно, обо всём остальном Джирайе страшно было думать в обычное время.   
Сейчас он мог только лежать бревном в постели и мелко толкаться в рот Орочимару.  
Момент, когда тот стащил с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельём, Джирайя не заметил – ему было не до того.   
— Долго ещё будешь расслабляться? – спросил Орочимару, выпуская изо рта член.  
Джирайя с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, кивнул автоматически и устроил ладонь на его шее.   
Потом перекатился на кровати, подминая Орочимару под себя, и провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бёдер – кожа там была бархатной на ощупь. Мыслей в голове не осталось вовсе.  
Орочимару ощутимо вздрогнул, выдохнул тихо, когда пальцы Джирайя добрались до его члена.   
— Хорошо, — прошептал он.  
Джирайя перехватил его ногу под коленом, завёл себе за поясницу – так им обоим было удобнее. Ладонью огладил крепкий ствол, сжал мошонку и тут же спустился ниже – к сжатой дырке.  
Приставил головку члена и мягко толкнулся внутрь, растягивая, распирая.  
Орочимару принялся метаться по кровати. Ему каждый раз становилось от этого ощущения невыносимо, он привыкал долго, а позже, когда Джирайя входил полностью, он замирал, затихал и выгибался, совершенно открытый.  
Совсем как сейчас.  
Резинка слетела с его волос, они рассыпались на подушке, чёрной густой волной, и липли к мокрым вискам.  
Джирайя решил, что он сегодня и без того образец невероятной сдержанности, и не стал дальше держать себя в руках – вышел и толкнулся, как и хотелось, на всю длину, пока ещё неспешно.  
Орочимару выдохнул, приподнялся и снова вцепился рукой Джирайе в гриву, притягивая к себе и кусая ему губы до крови.  
Джирайя ответил на его своеобразный поцелуй крепко, трахая языком рот так же, как трахал членом дырку.   
У них давно было в последний раз, первый голод был короток и хватило обоих совсем ненадолго. Всего через минуту размашистых движений Орочимару укусил губу особенно сильно и вдруг прижался всем телом, больно сжимая волосы. Стал тесным внутри. Джирайя понятливо кивнул и стиснул ладонью его член, позволил толкаться в свой кулак.   
Орочимару выгнулся, разгорячённый, сперма брызнула на живот Джирайе, и сам он не сдержался тоже – вошёл по самый корень, чувствуя, как пульсируют вокруг его члена тонкие стеночки, и кончил, продолжая толкаться внутрь.   
Они замерли так на время. Орочимару тяжело дышал Джирайе в ухо.  
У них и правда давно было в последний раз, и одним заходом взаимный голод было, конечно, не утолить.   
— Дай мне минутку, – прошептал Джирайя, выходя из него и падая на спину. Он чувствовал себя обалделым.   
— Не дольше, — сказал Орочимару совершенно непроницаемым голосом, и если бы не лёгкая дрожь в ногам и чудесная для слуха хрипотца, Джирайя бы ему даже поверил. 

Много позже, уже засыпая под лёгкий звон инструмента, Джирайя глядел, как Орочимару убирает на своём рабочем столе – спокойно и методично. Отмывает скальпели от чуть подсохшей крови, стирает белой тряпицей бурые разводы с лезвий. Укладывает на аквариум со змеями кипу исписанных бумаг, спихивает в верхний ящик свитки. На нём были домашние лёгкие брюки на голое тело, волосы он так и не собрал в хвост, и они гладкой тёмной волной стекали по спине. Горела апельсиновая пузатая лампа, окрашивая светлую кожу в насыщенный персиковый.  
Джирайя страшно хотел спать, глядел и не мог наглядеться.   
— Зачем мы ходили в тот дом? – спросил он тихо, чтобы ненароком не нарушить момента.  
— Белая змея – к удаче. Тебе удивительным образом повезло, — фыркнул Орочимару, оборачиваясь.   
— Там не было белых змей.   
— Тебе стоило бы открывать глаза пошире, Джирайя, тогда, быть может, ты начнешь замечать детали.   
Вспомнился лес, пустой дом с символом Сенджу на старой кладке.  
— Я не смотрел на землю, — сказал Джирайя. – Выключай свет. Полвторого ночи.  
— И кто в этом виноват, — Орочимару кинул через плечо насмешливый взгляд и снова склонился над своим столом. Острые лопатки на его спине стали особенно заметны, и Джирайе захотелось не то обнять крепко, не то крепко же накормить. Вместо этого он поднялся с кровати, чувствуя себя неповоротливым, тяжёлым. Подошёл к Орочимару, положил голову ему на плечо и вздохнул.   
— Хорошо. Мне повезло. Я встретил змею. Мне даже кажется, я на неё наступил.  
— С наступившим на змею бывает то, что бывает с наступившим на змею, Джирайя, — Орочимару посмотрел на него сверху вниз, приподнял брови и усмехнулся. – Воспаление, частичная парализация, кома, летальный исход.  
Джирайя вздрогнул – воображение сыграло дурную шутку, картинка представилась вдруг ему ярко и живо.   
— Давай спать, — попросил он.   
Орочимару ничего не ответил.  
А утром Джирайя проснулся от сквозняка и шорохов – окно было открыто, по комнате метался ветер вместе с исписанными листами бумаги.   
Джирайя проснулся один. 

* * *

Строительный мусор покрывал дороги так равномерно, будто специально распределяли по всей длине.  
— Да сколько, блядь, можно, — почти спокойно сказал Джирайя, споткнувшись об очередную балку.  
— Действительно, — миролюбиво сказала Цунаде. – Сколько может джонин бить ноги о всякий хлам?   
— Я пьяный джонин, — уточнил Джирайя. – Пьяный джонин может бить ноги даже о хлам.   
Язык у него даже после выпивки не заплетался, голова работала отлично, а вот ноги слушались паршиво.   
Цунаде покосилась в его сторону и споткнулась тоже. Выматерилась грязно и рухнула на ближайший бордюр, по-мужски расставив ноги.  
— Принцесса, пощади мой слух, — попросила Джирайя и упал рядом.  
— Иди к бесам, — отмахнулась Цунаде. – У нас есть выпить?   
— Есть. Но дома.  
— До дома ещё нужно дойти.   
— Так пошли, — предложил Джирайя рассудительно и привалился к ней боком.   
— Я не хочу домой, — сказала Цунаде. – Мне там плохо.   
Джирайе дома тоже было плохо.   
Орочимару пропал неделю назад – и там стало тихо и пусто, и кто-то должен был кормить змей, а потом кормить мышей, которыми нужно кормить змей.  
Джирайя жалел мышей – пушистые и серые, они метались каждый раз по клеткам толстенькими колобками, оборачивали вокруг себя трогательно розовые хвостики, и никаких не было сил отдать хотя бы одного колобка на съедение голодным тварям из аквариума.   
Твари же в своей стеклянной банке лежали мирно и с каждым днём становились всё голоднее, печальнее, и их делалось жалко тоже.   
Джирайя между ними выбирать не мог, а потому временно перевёл змей на свежую говядину.   
Орочимару рано или поздно должен был вернуться, увидеть безобразие и разъяриться – змей своих он обожал.  
Но пока в доме было пусто и тихо.   
Джирайе не нравилось, когда пусто и тихо.   
А у Цунаде дома не было даже мышей.   
— На день рождения я подарю тебе кактус, — сказал Джирайя со вздохом, вытащил из сумки флягу и передал. – Может, тогда станет получше.   
— Не станет, — сказала Цунаде угрюмо. Открутила крышку, отхлебнула размашисто и тут же закашлялась от крепости. – Что это?  
— В Суне делают. Из кактусов. Говорю тебе, полезная штука.   
Цунаде глянула на Джирайю с сомнением, выдохнула и сделала новый глоток.  
— А хорошо идёт.   
— Так ведь Суна же. Там плохого не делают.   
Они немного помолчали. Потом переглянулись, Джирайя забрал флягу и сделал пару глотков тоже.   
— За то, чтобы у этого ублюдка всё было хорошо, — сказал он зло и поднялся на ноги. – Пошли ко мне на старую квартиру. Там допьём.   
И протянул руку.   
Цунаде посмотрела на неё с сомнением, а потом схватилась крепко, Джирайя рванул её наверх, и они пошли в его старую квартиру, рука об руку, довольные собой, недовольные миром и пьяные как черти.   
Прошлая неделя стала паршивой для них обоих.   
Война не закончилась, она замерла на границе между Землей и Огнем и теперь набирала обороты заново. Уже начались первые точечные стычки между отрядами разведчиков, корпус медиков снова наполнился людьми, но пока ещё не мертвецами. От коек шёл лёгкий запах крови; Джирайя чувствовал – это начало, снова только начало.   
И Орочимару оставил открытым окно и ушёл, чёрт его знает куда.  
Заслужили же они хотя бы выпивку?   
Джирайе думалось – заслужили.   
К его квартире они шли долго, странными путями.   
Сперва Джирайя долго искал к ней дорогу в ставших незнакомыми улицах, потом искал к ней же ключ – не менее долго. Потом высадил дверь, потому что ключа не нашел.  
— Мы неудачники, — сказала Цунаде грустно, когда они вошли в квартиру. Внутри было темно и пыльно.  
— Кактусы все делают лучше, — сказал Джирайя мрачно, стащил с себя куртку, кинул ее на пол и сел сверху.   
Цунаде без слов передала ему флягу и тоже села рядом.   
Они успели выпить больше половины, прежде чем завязали вялый, но все-таки разговор.   
— Он хочет быть Хокаге, — сказала Цунаде вяло, махая рукой от избытка чувств. – Хокаге. Ты понимаешь что такое быть Хокаге, Джирайя?   
Джирайя понимал, что он хочет в туалет, и на всякий случай покачал головой.   
— Это значит быть первым. Сколько раз мы старика латали в нашем отделении, рассказать тебе?  
— Не надо.   
— Десяток, не меньше. Это за последний год. Он же во все дырки лезет, чуть где что, Сарутоби Хирузен на передовой и с честью защищает свою деревню своей головой, только думает при этом задницей. И Дан такой же, — закончила она горько. – И будет с ним так же. Если вообще вернётся.   
— Вернётся, — утешил Джирайя.   
Не живым – так по частям добрые товарищи домой притащат.   
Цунаде посмотрела на него так уничижительно, будто знала точно, о чём он подумал.  
— Тебе не нравится Дан.   
Джирайя пожал плечами.  
Дан ему не нравился, но вслух он этого никогда не говорил – и как настоящий взрослый мужчина предпочитал думать, что этот сопляк при любом раскладе ему не соперник.   
— Он хороший, — с чувством заверила Цунаде, отхлебнув из фляги, — очень славный, правда. Просто он ещё молод.   
— Не намного младше тебя, — заметил Джирайя меланхолично и забрал у неё выпивку.   
Они давно забыли про грязный пол, и куртка теперь валялась где-то в стороне, забытая.  
— На четыре года.   
— Колоссальный срок.   
— Пей молча.  
Джирайя поднял руки, сдаваясь, и сделал пару крепких глотков.  
Цунаде смотрела на него со странно знакомым выражением лица – так же смотрел Орочимару в последний совместный вечер.   
— Какой же ты бестолковый всё-таки, — сказала она, подползла поближе, уткнулась носом ему в плечо и неожиданно разревелась.   
И долго выла ему в водолазку о том, что никогда не простит, о том, что никто не вернётся, о том, что она не справится, а Джирайя гладил её по спине и говорил – всё будет хорошо, Цунаде. Всё обязательно будет хорошо. 

Утро встретило грохотом в дверь.   
— Дьявол, — сонно пробормотал Джирайя, осторожно убирая голову Цунаде со своего плеча.  
— Кого там принесло? – спросила она невнятно, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Сейчас проверим.  
Джирайя поднялся на ноги, покачнувшись, отряхнул штаны от пыли и пошёл открывать.  
На пороге стояло совсем молоденькое дитя с ярким волосом и глазами, полными азартного любопытства.  
— Вас Хокаге ищут, господин Джирайя, — сообщило дитя, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату.  
— И ведь нашли же, а, — сказал Джирайя с иронией, оглянувшись на Цунаде. Та пожала плечами, попыталась рухнуть обратно на пол, громко треснулась затылком и грязно выругалась сквозь зубы.   
Джирайя фыркнул.  
— Куртку мою забрать не забудь, сапожница. Я пока прогуляюсь. Узнаю, что хотят от меня Хокаге, — передразнил он. Подхватил с пола свою сумку, брошенную вчера в прихожей, и вышел из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Всю дорогу до резиденции дитя шло вприпрыжку и разглядывало Джирайю так откровенно, что тому в какой-то момент стало неловко.   
— Уж будь любезна не пялиться, — сказал он мрачно, тряхнув волосами. На голове творилось страшное. Сухая жёсткая грива после ночи на полу встала дыбом и теперь не желала смотреться хоть сколько-нибудь прилично.   
— На вас интересно смотреть. Вы же – Джирайя.   
Зеркало для оценки блистательного внешнего вида Джирайе было не нужно.   
Немедленно стало стыдно, что он, Величайший Отшельник, появился перед ребенком вот таким вот.   
Утренним, помятым и с похмелья.   
Настроение стало ещё хуже.   
— Эй, да вы не парьтесь, — легкомысленно сказало дитя, махнув рукой, — у всех бывают плохие дни.   
— О да, мне стало намного легче, — проворчал Джирайя с сарказмом и попытался всё же пригладить волосы.   
— Плюс вы клёвый.   
Джирайя осёкся на полуслове.   
— Как там тебя зовут? – уточнил он с подозрением.   
Теперь бросилась в глаза и яркая грива волос, и необычайно живое лицо. И нахальное молодое словечко вполне вписывалось в теорию.   
— Кушина, — сказало дитя. И вздёрнуло усеянный веснушками нос. Диковатый рыжий узор на светлой коже, характер пламенный, и фамильный плотный цвет волос – как можно ошибиться?  
— Ясно. Я запомню твое имя.   
Кушина подмигнула ему и наглым образом продолжила пялиться.   
У резиденции она сунула ему в руку светлый платочек с оранжевой спиралью в уголке, густо покраснела и умчалась куда-то к скале Хокаге.   
— Я съем свою жабу, если ты не Узумаки, — сказал ошарашенный Джирайя вслух, сунул платок в карман и поднялся по лестнице.  
Он думал, что в кабинете будет полно народу, но в нём сидел только сенсей с уставшим лицом.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, — сказал Сарутоби без улыбки. – У нас проблемы.   
И сердце Джирайи ухнуло куда-то в пятки. 

Воздух пах кровью.   
— Ты бы хоть предупредил, — заметил Джирайя. – Как-то намекнул. К таким вещам людей с живым воображением нужно готовить заранее.  
Телу при жизни было лет двадцать-двадцать пять, не больше. На его лице запеклась тёмная мясная корка. Местами сквозь неё проглядывала розоватая кость со свежими остатками мягких тканей, остальное прикрывала заботливая простынка.  
— Ожоги. Могло быть хуже.   
— Верни мне моего милосердного наставника, чёрствый старый человек. Зачем ты притащил меня смотреть на труп?   
— Это особенный труп, — ответил Сарутоби, поразмыслив. Чиркнул спичкой, раскурил свою любимую трубку. К запаху крови добавился дым.  
— Я мало видел трупов за свою жизнь? – спросил Джирайя с искренним любопытством.   
— Таких еще не видел, — Сарутоби подошел к столу и стащил с парня простыню.   
— Прости, приятель, — искренне извинился Джирайя перед трупом, шустро натягивая простынь обратно и добавил, уже для Сарутоби. – Таких я и правда ещё не видел.   
Старик нахмурил брови, приготовился выдать обличающее, судя по виду, и всё же сладил с собой – расползлись в стороны уголки губ, дрогнул подбородок. Улыбнулся.   
— Ты не туда смотрел, Джирайя.   
Имя у него получилось на выдохе, язвительно, шипяще, почти как у Орочимару.   
— А куда нужно?  
Сарутоби откинул простыню ещё раз.   
— Собери природную чакру.   
Джирайя прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился.  
Отрешиться от происходящего не получалось, волнение всё ещё отдавалось где-то в ушах. Кровь и дым осели на языке тонким железистым привкусом, собственное дыхание стало слишком громким.   
А потом он почувствовал.   
— Так не бывает, — сказал Джирайя растерянно, теряя концентрацию, открывая глаза.   
— Ага, — тихо ответил Сарутоби.   
В мёртвом теле ещё билось, едва слышно, сердце, и не было в нём ни единой капли чакры.

— Почему не вытащили меня первым делом? – хрипло спросила Цунаде.   
В медицинском корпусе было много закоулков. Когда-то, года четыре назад, Джирайя бывал в нём чаще – девочки-медики его любили и баловали, некоторые относились к нему с особой заботой. Вот среди них то и была собачница Инудзука, попавшая в медицинский корпус неведомо как и неведомо зачем, зато крепкая, налитая как спелое яблоко и для своего клана удивительно талантливая в тонких манипуляциях с чакрой.   
Джирайе она запомнилась тем, что обожала трахаться в подсобках, палатах и крохотной местной кухне.   
Особо отпечатался в памяти хлипкий деревянный стол в ярких пятнах свежих апельсинов и широкая разделочная доска с мясным запахом.   
Стол шатался от каждого толчка, на доске подпрыгивал маленький дежурный нож, Инудзука орала как дьявол, Джирайя крепко держал её затылок, мял ягодицы и, кажется, орал тоже.   
Цунаде после этого не подпускала их обоих к корпусу месяц.   
А потом случился Дождь, недельная миссия, которая затянулась на несколько лет; когда Джирайя вернулся, Инудзука – талантливая, крепкая, спелая – уже лежала в урне праха. Имени талантливой девочки он даже вспомнить не смог.   
А вот кухня, стол – эти остались.  
Теперь здесь всё выглядело по-другому. Кроме, конечно, разъярённой Цунаде. Вот ей не стали помехой ни войны, ни годы.   
— Так почему не вытащили меня первым делом? – повторила она, переводя взгляд с Джирайи на Сарутоби.  
— На всё есть причина, — ответил тот неубедительным голосом.   
— Ты была уставшая, сонная и пьяная. Кому захотелось бы тебя будить? – рассудительно спросил Джирайя и тут же схлопотал подзатыльник, по меркам Цунаде слабый, на деле же голова мотнулась вниз от мощного удара.   
— Больно же, — возмутился Джирайя.  
— Заслужил! – рявкнула в ответ Цунаде.  
— Я действительно не хотел тебя беспокоить, — поторопился вмешаться Сарутоби. – Ты в последнее время редко отдыхаешь.   
— Отлично. У нас на руках беспрецедентный случай, полное отсутствие чакры у живого существа, нонсенс, лучшего медика Конохи решили не будить. А зачем? Ей нужно больше отдыхать, экспертизу может провести и Джирайя, который ни черта в этом не смыслит, зато талантливо разбавляет атмосферу!  
— Цунаде, — сказал Сарутоби негромко, – не горячись.  
Джирайя потёр ладонью лоб.   
Цунаде глянула на него непроницаемо, протянула руку второй раз, и по затылку разлилось прохладное знакомое ощущение.  
— Чтобы не болело, — сказала она.   
Джирайя кивнул и улыбнулся – злиться на Цунаде он так или иначе не умел долго, не выходило, да и её раздражению была причина.   
— Попробуем сначала? – продолжил Сарутоби и мирно пыхнул своей трубкой.   
— Ладно, — сдалась Цунаде. – Рассказывайте, что известно.   
Известно было немногое.   
Мальчишку нашли на рассвете, на третьем тренировочном полигоне. Нашёл патруль – обожжённого, истерзанного, с пульсом, слабеющим каждую секунду, и лёгким поверхностным дыханием. Медик попытался на месте оказать помощь, влил в него прорву чакры и ничего не добился.   
Первым главную проблему заметил Хьюга, и сразу же после этого мальчишку транспортировали в медицинский корпус.   
Хокаге доложили где-то через полтора часа с момента нахождения тела – о том, что найден труп, потому что по-другому его состояние идентифицировать никто не смог.  
— Дальше вы знаете, — закончил Сарутоби. – Я сперва действительно хотел позвать тебя, Цунаде, но решил, что начать с Джирайи будет логичнее – на данный момент он лучший из имеющихся сенсоров.  
— Я не сенсор, — проворчал Джирайя.   
— Так или иначе, — продолжил Сарутоби, не обратив никакого внимания на его слова, — теперь я всё же позвал тебя.   
— Но, может быть, пару часов назад я бы ещё смогла его спасти, — прошептала Цунаде горько.   
Сарутоби улыбнулся.  
— Тебе нужно немного больше доверять своим ученицам. Поверь, они сделали что смогли.   
Цунаде грустно улыбнулась в ответ.   
Выглядела она удивительным образом куда лучше, чем выглядел в момент пробуждения Джирайя, и это было немного несправедливо.   
— Хорошо, что требуется от нас теперь?  
Сарутоби разом растерял свою мягкость улыбчивость.  
— Найдите человека, который это сделал, — сказал он серьёзно. – У нас война. Нам не нужны сейчас внутренние проблемы, надвигается буря, и мы должны быть к ней готовы. Вы – Саннины. Займитесь этим делом. Погромче займитесь. Чтобы и гражданские, и шиноби понимали – Хокаге взял дело на личный контроль.  
— Это мы втроём – Саннины. Нам бы Орочимару сперва отыскать, — вздохнул Джирайя и тут же напоролся на острый взгляд Сарутоби. – Что? Никто же не думает о его причастности к этому делу?   
— Ты не видел, что происходило здесь без тебя, — вмешалась Цунаде. – Ничего нельзя утверждать наверняка.   
— Но это же Орочимару.   
— Вот именно. Это Орочимару. И он пропал весьма некстати. Так что будьте внимательны, вы оба, — попросил Сарутоби и выдохнул дым. 

Домой Джирайя попал только вечером, потрёпанный и уставший.   
— Чёрт знает что такое, — проворчал он, кидая ключи на тумбу и снимая обувь.  
На втором этаже пищали голодные мыши, на первом было тихо и пусто. Без настоящего хозяина всё в этом доме замирало в ожидании возвращения. Джирайя, когда жил в своей старой квартире, за ней подобного не замечал. Его жильё тихо покрывалось в отсутствие владельца пылью и плесенью, но определённо без него не скучало.  
— Я дома, — сказал он зачем-то вслух, как будто кто-то и впрямь мог ему ответить.  
Орочимару, конечно же, не было.   
— Невовремя ты всё-таки пропал, — заметил Джирайя вслух и пошел на второй этаж мыть руки – на первом была только кухня, туалет и вход в подвал.  
Вечер прошёл тихо.   
После шестичасового общения со свидетелями говорить не хотелось вовсе, да и было не с кем, так что Джирайя в кои-то-веки решил улечься спать пораньше.  
Накормил пищащих мышей хрустящей морковкой, змеям досталась на ужин свежая крольчатина. Себе стушил остатки кролика под морковным соусом.   
Наглым образом оставив грязную кастрюлю в раковине.   
Почему-то казалось – такого непотребства Орочимару не допустит и непременно вернётся утром, чтобы рассказать Джирайе, какое он бестолковое неопрятное животное.   
С этой мыслью Джирайя и засыпал в районе полуночи – не вышло раньше, накрыло после заката ярким, как солнечная вспышка, вдохновением, перо скользило по бумаге легко и свободно, а в клетке снова пищали мыши, на этот раз сыто.   
Забылись на несколько часов тревоги, проблемы, была кружка с ароматным чаем и новая история.   
Как раз к двенадцати отпустило.  
Чтобы снова накрыть ночью. Чудилось в образах сновидений горячечное, тонкое, жуткое, нож со старой обмотанной рукоятью, символы по плечам, страшная маска на лице и клыки кобры, готовой к атаке.  
Джирайя метался по постели, взмокший, уставший, до самого утра, и проснулся с рассветом, чувствуя себя разбитым, несчастным.   
Воздух вокруг него закручивался спиралью, как пружина. Что-то готовилось произойти уже вот-вот.  
Ждать оставалось недолго.


	2. Chapter 2

— Камень явно себя переоценивает, — сказал Орочимару, открывая папку с досье. – Впрочем, во всём можно отыскать свои плюсы. Правда?   
Мальчишка шестнадцати лет – бумаги утверждали, что его зовут Макото – задёргался на столе как сумасшедший.   
— Тише, — поморщился Орочимару. – Выбраться у тебя всё равно не получится. Я проверял на себе.   
Не меньше полугода проверял – сплав металлов, степень фиксации и скорость поглощения чакры, в таких вещах Орочимару старался быть предельно аккуратным. Человек – существо хрупкое, и чтобы оно оставалось живым, нужно перебрать массу режимов содержания, оптимальный же выбирается с учётом каждой конкретной особи.  
Орочимару вовсе не хотелось, чтобы юный Макото из Камня издох в его лаборатории, так и не сделав ничего особенно толкового в своей жизни.   
— Не волнуйся, — мирно посоветовал Орочимару, просматривая его биографию.   
Макото из Камня бешено завращал глазами. Его, в общем, можно было понять. 

Полгода назад, молодой весной, Камень в первый раз вошёл в Лист – в первый и для него последний.   
Деревня горела как факел, вместе с ней горели здания, лес и гражданские. Цунаде была тогда на границе Огня, где черти носили Джирайю – так сразу не скажешь, а вот Орочимару, так вышло, был совсем рядом, доступный и, совершенно случайно – свободный.   
Камень был нахален и плодовит, а значит, неосмотрителен.   
— Делай что хочешь, — сказал тогда Сарутоби, глядя ему в глаза.   
Орочимару кивнул в ответ и сделал что хотел.  
Камень дал ему многое. К примеру, массу совершеннолетнего биологического материала, добытого абсолютно законным способом.  
В этом смысле Орочимару был ему благодарен. К сожалению, хватило этой массы ненадолго, она подошла к концу около месяца назад, и Орочимару немедленно принялся маяться со скуки.   
Лист отстраивался, медленно и неуклонно, даже его, лучшего джонина деревни – хорошо, быть может, только одного из лучших – Сарутоби мог легко отправить на уборку строительного мусора или на тренировочную площадку с выводком генинов. В лабораториях было пусто, в голове тоже, Джирайя не добавлял доброго настроения. Джирайя изволил сидеть в Суне, кропать свою книжку и дожидаться новых поставок лучшего табака в Пяти Великих Странах.   
Орочимару ждал Камень. Орочимару чуял его – как змея чует языком запах и вкус. Камень должен был прийти в Лист ещё раз, чтобы раз и навсегда утвердиться перед собой же в своих силах, забрать остатки выживших и останки тех, кто всё-таки не.   
И вот теперь он наконец пришёл снова. Потрёпанный, изрядно поумневший, но всё такой же – Орочимару поморщился, подбирая определение – Камень.   
Ни ума, ни гибкости.   
Зато прекрасные родовые дзюцу и юные бестолковые дарования в роли их владельцев.   
Джирайя, знай он о происходящем здесь и сейчас, определённо Орочимару бы врезал, но Джирайя не знал. Джирайя уже вернулся из Суны, закопчённый её солнцем и закалённый враждебными взглядами.   
Джирайя был теперь в Листе – отпаивал Цунаде саке и гулял с ней под звёздами. Джирайя был ближе, чем полгода назад, и всё-таки далеко.  
Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы змей он кормит как следует. 

Макото на столе неожиданно отчаянно замычал, прерывая размышления.   
Орочимару перевёл на него взгляд и вернулся к досье, вчитался в детали повнимательнее.   
— Всё же зря я тебя взял, — сказал он. Кровный дар у Макото был совершенно мирный – Макото мог ускорять рост минералов, мог своей силой сделать из глыбы чудную каменную розу, но и только, после этого он падал замертво и неделями отлеживался, восстанавливаясь. Его дар жёг чакру, как пламя – сухую солому, в бою для Макото он был бесполезен.   
С другой стороны, если найти баланс…   
Добивать Макото иррационально не хотелось.   
Орочимару четыре дня кружил по окрестностям, прежде чем всё же отыскал давно почуянный отряд.   
Ещё сутки он потратил на бесшумное устранение его бесполезной части.   
На Макото было положено много труда и сил.   
— Я что-нибудь придумаю с тобой, — пообещал ему Орочимару, откладывая в сторону бумаги и надевая перчатки.   
Каменный склеп – не самый лучший вариант для человека, у которого с камнем особые, тесные отношения, по крайней мере для человека в сознании.   
А вот сознание из уравнения убрать – тогда уже с материалом можно начинать работать. 

Закончил Орочимару, если верить внутренним ощущениям, уже глубокой ночью.   
Стащил с себя перчатки – смысла в них теперь не было, кровь забрызгала халат, лицо и плечи. Разве что под ногтями теперь подсохшей корки не останется, её Орочимару терпеть не мог.   
— Как он? – спросил Данзо на выходе из лаборатории.   
— Жить будет, — коротко бросил Орочимару. – Теперь позвольте, я бы не отказался принять душ.  
— Тебе не помешало бы набраться вежливости, — сказал Данзо хрипло, заблокировав тростью проход.   
Орочимару прищурился и улыбнулся.   
— Вам тоже, — ответил он мягко.   
За его спиной тихо застонал Макото.  
Данзо убрал трость и прошёл мимо.   
Орочимару не стал ждать, чем закончится сцена.  
Макото выживет, должен был выжить, есть ещё время на изучение материала, в конце концов, тесты, анализы, прежде чем его ресурс исчерпает себя, пройдут недели, а позже можно будет придумать что-нибудь ещё. 

* * *

Рассвет продрог на ветру.  
Джирайя, вышедший на улицу в боксёрах, продрог вместе с ним.  
— Холодина, — пробурчал он вслух, поёжившись.   
Близкая осень пробиралась в Коноху по ночам, укрывая её молочной дымкой и мелкой росой.   
Джирайя стащил с плетёного стула куртку Орочимару, которую у него всё никак не хватало духу убрать, и как следует в неё укутался. Куртка была влажной и жала в плечах.  
Рассвет краснел вдалеке.   
Джирайя мёрз, мок и ждал, пока загорится по-настоящему солнце.  
— Отлично выглядите, — сказали ему вдруг откуда-то сбоку.   
— Ага, — обречённо ответил Джирайя. – Отлично.   
Боксеры и куртка – идеальный вариант для появления перед детьми.   
— Да вы не парьтесь. Вам даже идёт.   
— Я не парюсь.  
Кушина недоверчиво приподняла брови.   
— Слушай, тебе можно будет смотреть на голых мужчин только после восемнадцати, — не выдержал Джирайя.  
— Я шиноби, — она легкомысленно пожала плечами. – У нас другие возрастные рамки.  
— Ладно, — Джирайя потёр лоб, — что там снова случилось?   
— Пойдёмте. По дороге вам расскажу.   
— Переодеться-то можно?  
Кушина окинула его оценивающим взглядом.   
— Можно, — разрешила она великодушно, и Джирайя пошёл в дом, искать что-нибудь более подходящее. 

В медицинском корпусе было тихо. Снова. Но там и не могло быть иначе в шесть чёртовых часов субботнего утра.   
— Что случилось? – спросил Джирайя, позёвывая. Кушина на этот раз вцепилась в его рукав намертво, отодрать её не представлялось возможным, и Джирайя здраво рассудил, что шиноби трупами не напугаешь.   
Цунаде повернулась к нему лицом, стащила перчатки и кинула их на стол.   
— Наш труп умер окончательно, — ответила она, потемнев лицом.   
Джирайя, помедлив, кивнул. Этого следовало ожидать. Пульс начал замедляться ещё вчера, ближе к вечеру.   
— Что ещё?  
— А ещё у вас, молодые люди, серьёзные проблемы, — неожиданно сказали из-за спины.   
Джирайя стремительно обернулся, решив, что ослышался.   
За ним, опираясь на витую трость, стояла Узумаки Мито.  
— Доброе утро, — поклонилась ей Цунаде.   
— Здравствуйте, — вклинилась Кушина, с восторгом разглядывая аккуратное шёлковое кимоно.   
— Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — ошарашенно признался Джирайя, почесав затылок.   
— Справедливо. Я редко теперь покидаю свой дом, мне неуютно за его пределами, — Мито мягко улыбнулась.  
Волосы её, как и прежде, полыхали красным и были собраны в сложную тугую причёску, спину она держала крепко и статно, а в глазах всё ещё светилась озорная искорка, без которой Узумаки не Узумаки; только Мито, сколько Джирайя себя помнил, никогда не давала ей воли.   
Иногда ему думалось, что зря.   
— Отчего у нас проблемы? – спросила Цунаде, глядя Мито в глаза с вызовом.   
— Так ведь труп же, — простодушно сказала Кушина вместо Мито, отцепилась от Джирайи и тут же полезла разглядывать и тыкать в розовое мясо ручонками.   
— Стоять! — рявкнул Джирайя.   
— Да я всё равно уже подшила, — махнула рукой Цунаде, продолжая вглядываться в Мито.   
— Прикольный, — сообщила Кушина, трогая пальцами аккуратные стежки.   
Джирайя закатил глаза, обошёл агрессивных женщин стороной и сел на стул, откидывая голову на его спинку.   
— Я сегодня не выспался, — сказал он между делом. – Было бы здорово, если кто-нибудь в этой комнате объяснит, зачем меня подняли в такую рань.  
О том, что на самом деле он проснулся сам, потому что ни черта ему после вчерашнего не спалось, Джирайя говорить не стал. Оставалось надеяться, что Кушина его не сдаст.   
— На всё есть свои причины, — ответила Мито мягко.   
— Ну разумеется. Иного ответа я не ждал.   
Цунаде наконец перестала сверлить Мито взглядом и подошла к Джирайе. Коснулась ладонью виска, и внутри тут же перестало гудеть.   
— Спасибо, о прекраснейшая из женщин.   
— Не паясничай.   
Джирайя улыбнулся.   
Ему не нравилось происходящее, отчаянно не нравилось. Не нравилось, что Камень снова шнырял по округе, и не нравилось, что Орочимару не было рядом, потому что Орочимару должен быть под боком, и только тогда можно быть в чём-то уверенным.   
— Я видела подобное раньше, — спокойно сказала Мито, смешивая мысли к чёртовой матери.   
— Вряд ли, — проворчал Джирайя, ещё не до конца сообразив, что она имеет в виду. – Там не человек, а ходячий пиздец.   
Мито глянула на него мельком, подходя к столу.  
Цунаде глянула на неё с острой ноткой ревности, но всё же справилась с собой и решительно встала рядом.   
— Множественные ожоги, — проговорила она коротко. – Телесные повреждения. Переломы костей. Ничего выдающегося, вы должны были видеть подобное раньше. Вы пережили не одну войну, в конце концов.   
— Да там, вроде бы, в другом проблема, — зевнул Джирайя.   
— Ваш молодой человек не от ожогов скончался, не так ли? – дипломатично уточнила Мито, с интересом разглядывая тело.   
Кушина тут же подскочила поближе, видимо, разглядывать Мито.   
— Я не знаю, отчего он скончался, — призналась Цунаде.   
Мито протянула руку, чтобы коснуться тканей, и тут же её отдернула, когда до кожи оставалась пара сантиметров.   
— В этом нет твоей вины.   
Джирайя её тревогу ощущал почти физически. Плотная, жаркая волна, обволакивающая мысли, и странно было, что этой волны не чуяла Цунаде, которая к тонким вещам была куда привычней.  
— Чего нам ждать дальше? – спросил Джирайя, невольно понизив голос.   
Лицо у Мито было такое, будто сам Шинигами во плоти приходил за смертной душой.   
— Смерти.

— Узумаки-сан чудесно использует своё крайне специфическое чувство юмора, — нервно сказал Джирайя через полчаса, когда они с Цунаде остались наедине.   
Кушину Мито всё же увела с собой, приворожив не то речами, не то шёлковым кимоно, так или иначе, Джирайя был Кушиной моментально забыт.   
Это было как-то даже немного обидно.   
Цунаде фыркнула.   
На улице всё ещё было прохладно. Серое небо нависало над корпусом, пушистое и мокрое.   
Джирайя, глядя на него, поёжился.   
Цунаде шла молча – полностью погружённая в мысли.   
Мито Узумаки всегда была скупой в словах, и сейчас не изменила себе. Свои слова она не стала пояснять, сказала только:  
— Позовите меня, если подобное случится ещё раз. Мне многое следует проверить.   
Цунаде, разумеется, мгновенно рассвирепела, и Джирайя даже подумал, что она кинется на Мито, разъярённой волчицей кинется и горло ей перегрызёт за всё и сразу.   
За то, что Мито всё ещё жива и её годы берут своё так ужасающе медленно, за то, как умеет она смотреть, выворачивая наизнанку душу, за старую обиду, которая жила в Цунаде, свивалась внутри неё злобной змеёй, за единственного человека, бывшего им обеим дорогим и близким.  
— Непременно, — ответила она Мито и, конечно же, никуда не кинулась.  
Когда это было нужно – Цунаде тоже умела держать себя в руках.   
— Так что будем делать? – спросил Джирайя, пытаясь отвлечь её от дурных горячечных мыслей.  
— Ждать?   
— Смерти?   
— Почему бы и нет, — бросила Цунаде зло.   
С неба принялся литься дождь.   
Джирайя вздохнул.   
Округу они обыскали ещё вчера, обшарили вдоль и поперёк, в Листе не было ни следа вражеской чакры. Точнее, были следы. Остаточные, тонкие, Цунаде их не заметила, но Джирайя, наполненный чакрой природы до краёв, видел их отчётливо – чужие метки серого цвета.   
— Как страшен мир, в котором мы живем, а? – спросил Джирайя, поднимая голову к небу. – Если друзья в нём так спокойно посылают друзей к чёрту.   
— Не драматизируй.   
Джирайя посмотрел на неё искоса и решил не обижаться. Дел у него на сегодняшний день планировалось по горло. С опросами и протоколами они покончили, с общением тоже, а значит, можно было приступить наконец к самому интересному и привычному. Простой сбор сведений, разведка, анализ информации. Орочимару говорил – Джирайя совершенно лишён гибкости ума, оттого с информацией у него отношения паршивые, Джирайя сдавался его бескомпромиссной правоте с улыбкой.   
В мелочах Орочимару приятно было уступать.   
На самом деле с гибкостью ума дела у него обстояли неплохо, иначе старик не перевёл бы под командование Джирайи корпус внешней разведки.   
Хотя, по-хорошему, после его выходки в стране Дождя Джирайю следовало бы если и не отправить под трибунал, то хотя бы отхлестать как следует. Удивительно всё же, что ни того, ни другого с ним не случилось. Старик только глянул на него устало и махнул рукой.   
Сарутоби-сенсей, старый добрый Сарутоби-сенсей, он всегда всё понимал отлично.   
А Джирайя – ну вот такой он. Бестолковый и мягкосердечный.   
— Я сегодня домой, — сказала Цунаде хмуро.   
Джирайя кивнул и махнул ей рукой. Он уже мысленно готовился к встрече с таблицами и схемами вычисления маршрутов Камня, которые пронизывали Лист, как тонкие, чуть заметные прожилки.  
Это, разумеется, куда лучше горячего душа, горячего ужина и охрененного секса.   
Пусть Цунаде всегда к нему тянуло, пусть её тянуло к нему до сих пор, но прямо сейчас у Цунаде был её собственный мужчина, Цунаде теперь отказывалась справляться на узкой койке старого дома Джирайи по-быстрому.  
Да и у Джирайи уже кое-кто был. Если так можно сказать. 

— Чёрт возьми, — сказал Орочимару с сарказмом, — господин будущий Хокаге не желают, чтобы я выходил из лаборатории? А испражняться мне теперь тоже полагается в его таинственном подземном логове? Или всё же можно посетить места не столь отдалённые? Я хочу пройти в своё крыло, пропустите, будьте любезны.   
— Ты много разговариваешь, Орочимару, — спокойно ответил Данзо и чуть изогнул в улыбке тонкие губы.   
От его голоса по позвоночнику Орочимару пробежали мурашки.  
— У нас договор, — заметил он, стараясь, чтобы звучало так же язвительно, как обычно. Нельзя было дрогнуть. Данзо – змея куда более старая, ядовитая и опасная, чем сам Орочимару, и не стоило даже думать обыграть его на его же поле.   
Орочимару мог ходить кругами – это у него получалось чудесно; мог делать вид, что контролирует положение полностью – хотя на самом деле контроль он потерял в тот момент, когда согласился на чёртову сделку; Орочимару многое мог.   
Но Данзо мог больше.  
— Действительно, — кивнул Данзо со всё той же мягкой улыбкой. – У нас договор. О том, что я доверю тебе место и предоставлю материал. А ты обеспечиваешь конфиденциальность со своей стороны.   
— Я обеспечиваю.   
Из-за спины Данзо показались тени.   
Одна, три, шесть, восемь.   
Сколько же вас, подумал Орочимару.   
— У господина будущего Хокаге крепкие ребята, — заметил он вслух. – Я начинаю думать, что меня одного не хватит на всех.  
Тесные стены лабораторий давали ряд ограничений, но и ряд преимуществ тоже.   
— Хватит.  
На самом деле в этом Орочимару был виноват сам.   
Здешние стены полностью блокировали чакру, не пропускали ни капли, и у них был договор – до окончания эксперимента Орочимару их не покидает, чтобы не ставить под угрозу операцию.   
И, что более важное – не разрушать кон-фи-ден-ци-аль-ность.   
Потому что для господина будущего Хокаге нет ничего важнее.   
Орочимару и не собирался ничего покидать и никого разрушать. Здесь ему было отведено собственное крыло, с пристойной ванной комнатой, с почти уютной спальней, у него было здесь, в общем-то, всё, что и дома. С парой мелочных оговорок.   
И почему-то именно сегодня все оговорки стали на секунду невыносимыми.  
В конце концов, он видел лицо Данзо в последнее время чаще, чем собственное отражение в зеркале, а в этом мире если и имеются вещи, способные сбить любые проявления здорового и, быть может, нездорового любопытства, то лицо Данзо определенно стало бы одной из них.   
— Я хотел бы уладить это миром, — мирно приподнял ладони Орочимару, быстро оценивая положение. Особенной чакрой тени Данзо не отличались, но сильной стороной его бойцов никогда и не была чакра.   
Данзо, как и Орочимару, предпочитал идти другим путём.   
— Ты наглеешь, — сказал Данзо.   
Орочимару пожал плечами.   
Не то чтобы это был процесс, происходящий за пару дней. Он был таким всегда, предпочитал в лицо, резко и прямо.   
Просто раньше он был господину будущему Хокаге нужен. Отчаянно нужен.   
У Данзо не было людей, а в Листе не было тех, кто хотел бы новой войны. Лист хотел жить, так отчаянно хотел жить, что Орочимару иногда казалось – это сама суть деревни. Люди и шиноби здесь шли по тонкому верёвочному мосту над пропастью и смело шагали к берегу, не видя под собой огня, а только – счастливое, безопасное будущее. Будущее, которое ждёт их на другом берегу. Они срывались вниз, один за другим, падали, и пламя поглощало тех, кто оступился на полпути, и всё-таки никто здесь не смотрел им вслед.   
Никто не смотрел вниз.   
Орочимару был другим. Его пропасть манила куда больше той безопасной зелёной рощи на другом берегу.   
И Данзо был таким же.  
Даже странно, что они друг друга не поняли.   
— Знаете, — сказал Орочимару задумчиво, — для человека осмотрительного и разумного вы выбираете крайне странные методы воздействия.   
Данзо пожал плечами.   
Тени медленно наливались объёмом и весом.   
— Останешься здесь – и ничего не будет.   
— Но вы же так хотите чтобы я настоял на своём. Как я могу вам отказать?   
— И в самом деле.   
Сигнала к атаке Орочимару даже не смог заметить.  
Тени кинулись в его сторону, одна за другой.   
Зазвенели кунаи, клон Орочимару доблестно кинулся в лобовую атаку, Данзо отступил в сторону, не вмешиваясь.   
Орочимару отступил тоже, он не собирался сегодня драться, а значит, ему вовсе не нужно было, чтобы его заметили. Восемь джонинов, у каждого свой уникальный дар. К чему принимать участие, когда можно провести время, наблюдая?   
Клон отрабатывал своё на совесть, удары сносил стойко, исправно истекал кровью, минус был в том, что с телом Орочимару он был категорически неосторожен. Одна тень взрезала ему кунаем рёбра, другая попала ногой по лодыжке.  
Смотреть на своё отражение, гибко избегающее ударов и хищно возвращающее всё же пропущенное сторицей, было приятно.   
Но куда интереснее было смотреть на Данзо.   
На лице у того было написано полное удовлетворение происходящим.   
Закончилось всё предсказуемо быстро – клон рухнул на колени и принялся кашлять кровью.   
Орочимару поморщился.   
Через пару часов клон развеется. А значит, и перелом рёбер – а там наверняка перелом; и обширные гематомы по всему телу, и десятки глубоких царапин окажутся на его собственной коже и в его теле.   
— Не стоит мне перечить, Орочимару, — сказал Данзо, подходя ближе и наклоняясь над клоном. После чего отвесил ему мощную хлёсткую пощечину. Орочимару прищурился. Клон вполне правдоподобно оскалился и провёл языком по губам.   
— Об этом можете больше не переживать, — сказал он хрипло.   
Данзо удовлетворённо кивнул. Его тени растаяли, будто никогда их и не было. Сам же Данзо развернулся и пошёл прочь из лабораторий.  
Его трость мерно и гулко отсчитывала шаги.   
Орочимару приличия ради выждал несколько минут и всё же вышел из укрытия.   
Клон глянул на него янтарными глазами и хищно прищурился.   
— Сукин сын, — сказал он с удовольствием. – Я скормил бы его Манде.  
Орочимару кивнул.   
Теперь нужно было успеть до дома за пару часов, прежде чем клон развеется. Этот эксперимент стоило считать завершённым удачно. Ему и в самом деле удалось создать копию, которая не станет исчезать при малейших повреждениях кожных покровов.   
Если бы ещё все полученные этой копией повреждения не возвращались владельцу – было бы идеально. 

До самого вечера Джирайя торчал дома.   
Жрать в холодильнике было, в общем-то, нечего, идти куда-нибудь по такой отвратной погоде Джирайя ленился, так что решил вспомнить старые, добрые и очень голодные времена Академии, когда голову нужно было держать ясной, а желудок пустым.   
Помогало не особо, работалось плохо, Джирайя делом откровенно маялся, подходил к нему и так, и эдак, и творчески наносил на карту пометки в виде лисьей морды, и так же творчески их стирал потом – потому что карты было не его, а Орочимару, а Орочимару никогда не ценил на своих книгах и картах творческих пометок.   
Работа над книгой, в общем, тоже не шла.  
Душ ему не особенно помог, змеи шипели в аквариуме, мыши пищали.   
Хотелось домой к Цунаде, истребить запасы еды в холодильнике, напиться и рухнуть в её кровать, натянув сверху подушку с одеялом.   
Джирайя никогда не любил быть один.   
У него с этим были проблемы с детства – с одиночеством.   
Или это у одиночества были проблемы – с ним. Слишком нервно одиночеству было сидеть в одной комнате с крикливым взбалмошным ребёнком.   
Джирайя не любил тишину вокруг себя, впрочем, он научился не замечать её, когда стал старше. Когда шумит за окном дождь, и шуршит страницами книга, и скрипят изредка половицы, разве это – тишина? Когда дышит в стеклянной банке на столе кто-то такой же голодный, как и ты, разве это – одиночество?   
Джирайя просидел с этими мыслями до самого вечера, ловить таинственных преступников он ещё с самого утра раздумал, когда рассвет так и не смог пробиться к нему через слой сизых облаков. По такой погоде преступников ловить не годится.   
А около семи часов возле дома неожиданно почуял знакомую чакру.   
В прихожую Джирайя почти влетел, ощущая себя каким-то необычайно живым.  
— Орочимару! – проорал он радостно, наспех открывая дверь.   
Орочимару вынырнул из темноты тут же, мокрый, с сосульками длинных волос и злобными глазами. Что-то в нём было не так, но Джирайя не мог сообразить что, потому что – живой же, что ещё нужно, живой, а с остальным можно работать, можно исправить, главное, что вернулся.  
— Орочимару, — повторил Джирайя, чувствуя, как пружина, в которую были стянуты его нервы последние дни, медленно разжимается. Шагнул вперёд, чтобы на ощупь, убедиться. Орочимару сделал шаг назад.  
— Стоять, — сказал он.   
Джирайя встал под дождём, нелепо раскрыв руки для объятий.   
— Не понял?  
— В дом пусти меня, — бросил Орочимару коротко.   
Джирайя шустро отодвинулся, потому что и в самом же деле, чего это он, холодно на улице, и Орочимару выглядел замёрзшим, и внутри, конечно, теплее.   
Орочимару глянул на него, почему-то снова зло, и проскользнул мимо, торопливо разуваясь. На пол с него стекала вода. С ним всё же было что-то не так, но Джирайя не замечал, Джирайя был счастлив, Джирайя торопился стиснуть крепко его рёбра, ощупать с ног до головы, потрогать тонкую кожу на висках, провести пальцами по шее, коснуться сердца и услышать – оно стучит.   
Иногда он бывал отвратительно сентиментален.   
— Мне в душ нужно, — предупредил Орочимару.  
— Да ни черта тебе не нужно, какой душ, иди сюда, — сделал Джирайя шаг вперёд и снова напоролся на взгляд, как на стену.   
А Орочимару ещё и руку выставил вперёд, чётко очерчивая границу.   
— Да какого хрена, — начал злиться Джирайя.   
— Глаза открой получше, — посоветовал Орочимару.   
Джирайя хотел сказать, что всё нормально у него с глазами и всё он видит, но тут же машинально оглядел Орочимару повнимательнее и понял всё же, что именно было в нём не так.   
Бурые пятна на его серой водолазке.   
И попытки скрыть тяжёлое, почти загнанное дыхание.   
— Так, — сказал Джирайя. Он должен был перестать злиться, но отчего-то только злился сильнее, потому что, дьявол, неужели так трудно было сказать, трудно предупредить, и ведь если бы вернулся целым, Джирайя эту неделю ему бы простил. — Так, — повторил он.   
Орочимару, как и всегда, предпочёл сделать вид, что происходящее его не касается, и попытался независимо пройти мимо Джирайи. Независимо не получилось, Джирайя не собирался его отпускать, вместо этого он легонько толкнул Орочимару под рёбра и получил ожидаемый хриплый выдох.   
— Сукин ты сын, — прорычал Джирайя, всё же сгребая его в охапку. Стащил с Орочимару тёмную водолазку – Орочимару даже сопротивлялся как-то вяло, как будто он двигался под толщей тёмной прозрачной воды, совершенно этим оглушённый.   
Светлая кожа была вся в россыпи мелких ссадин и гематом. И под рёбрами – месиво.   
— Всё с тобой ясно. Пошли в ванную.   
На этот раз Орочимару не сопротивлялся.   
В ванной Джирайя его усадил на бортик и аккуратно раздел – не то чтобы Орочимару не мог сделать этого сам – с ним ведь далеко не в первый раз такое, просто Джирайя собирался сегодня всё сделать своими руками.   
А после этого долго смывал грязь и подсохшую бурую корку крови, искренне наслаждаясь злобным шипением.   
Заслужил.  
Вырываться Орочимару начал только через полчаса.   
— Долго ты ещё будешь издеваться? – спросил он почти спокойно, вздрагивая всем телом.   
Джирайя полюбовался делом своим рук и решил, что всё же нет. Он закончил.   
— Где ты был? – спросил Джирайя требовательно.  
Орочимару пожал плечами. Он был спокоен и бледен, и, даже будучи голым, умудрялся выглядеть совершенно независимым.   
И в самом деле, какая разница, где он был целую неделю. Какая разница, что Камень снова здесь, какая разница, что если бы старик отправил бы его на миссию – он обязательно сказал бы об этом Джирайе, а значит, дело не в миссии, какая разница, что никто не мог его отыскать и даже природная чакра не смогла обнаружить следы.   
Какая разница.   
Джирайя почувствовал, что ещё немного, и то, что не смогли сделать гипотетические враги, он доделает сам.   
Просто свернёт шею.   
Орочимару, разумеется, не себе.   
— Пошли в комнату, — сказал Джирайя отрывисто. Снял с вешалки полотенце, накинул его на Орочимару и вышел из ванной первым. 

— Слушай, — спросил Орочимару, скривившись. – Ну чего ты злишься?  
В полотенце ему было холодно.  
Джирайя обернулся и посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом. Он не просто злился, он был в ярости.   
Орочимару почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошло короткая, привычная дрожь. Ему нравилось, когда Джирайя смотрел – так. Как будто он больше не может держать себя в руках. Как будто ещё пара слов, и он придёт в бешенство.   
Джирайя всегда был здоровенным, крепким, Джирайя бывал в бешенстве редко, и каждый раз Орочимару хранил в памяти бережно, потому что его всегда подкупала сила, с которой он не может, не умеет справиться. Джирайя был тяжелее него едва ли не вдвое, Джирайя подминал его под себя, как каменная плита, не оставляя выбора.  
Это снимало за происходящее всякую ответственность, а Орочимару во всяком положении умел найти своё удовольствие.   
— Считаешь, у меня нет причин? – спросил Джирайя.  
— Я вернулся. Со мной всё в порядке, — Орочимару пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди. – Какие у тебя могут быть причины?  
— Где ты был?  
— Миссия.   
— Старик сказал бы мне, будь у тебя миссия.   
— Ты был чёрт знает где несколько лет. Уверен, что ещё не исчерпал свой кредит доверия? – приподнял брови Орочимару.   
Джирайя открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, и вдруг замолчал. Попал – понял Орочимару. Куда-нибудь, где открыто и больно. В давние сомнения или сложные отношения, а скорее, и в то, и в другое. Потому что хоть Сарутоби-сенсей и вёл себя как прежде, но что-то ведь надломилось после Дождя.   
— Ублюдок, — сказал Джирайя.  
Орочимару развёл руками.   
И когда Джирайя подошёл вплотную – не стал отодвигаться.   
Орочимару не особенно нравилось целоваться, и обычно Джирайя с этим считался. На этот раз, кажется, всем желаниям Орочимару он предпочёл свои собственные – потому что тут же запустил ладонь в мокрые ещё с улицы волосы, сжал их крепко, так, что стало даже больно, и укусил его до крови за нижнюю губу.   
Орочимару зашипел, приоткрыл рот, и Джирайя, коротко зализав укус, скользнул языком внутрь. Целовался он горячо, голодно, будто у него никого не было, пока Орочимару пропадал в лабораториях. Так целовался, что в паху принялось медленно тяжелеть. Другой рукой Джирайя стянул с него чёртово полотенце и тяжело шлёпнул ладонью по ягодице. Орочимару даже застонал от неожиданности и попытался сделать шаг назад.   
Джирайя не позволил – сжал волосы крепче, губу снова обожгло болью, и завтра рот будет красным, и рёбра ныли, и чёртовы клоны, которые возвращают владельцам весь полученный в бою опыт.   
— Что, так хочешь мне вставить? – прошипел Орочимару.  
Глаза у Джирайя стали совсем злыми.   
Легкий тычок под рёбра лишил дыхания, и, пока Орочимару судорожно хватал воздух ртом, Джирайя развернул его лицом к стене и хорошенько в неё впечатал.   
— Я хочу гораздо больше, — прошептал он и прошёлся горячими ладонями по бокам. Было больно, и жарко, и хорошо, и Джирайя вцепился зубами в его шею, и по ключице потекло. Наверняка кровь.   
— А ты здесь мокрый, да? Тебе нравится, когда жестко, — сказал Джирайя, касаясь мозолистыми подушечками пальцев бархатной головки члена. Орочимару помотал головой и тяжело выдохнул.   
Джирайя больше не стал тянуть, коснулся заднего прохода скользкими от смазки пальцами, чуть надавил и тут же загнал внутрь, и принялся разминать Орочимару, резко, ритмично, растягивая его до предела, заполняя, пока только пальцами, и это было хорошо, так хорошо, что ноги подминались, и всё же ушибленная лодыжка отказалась держать его вес.   
— Левая? – спросил Джирайя, не отвлекаясь.  
Орочимару отрывисто кивнул. Сзади всё горело, тянуло, и Орочимару сам тянулся за прикосновением, насаживался, кажется, всхлипывал.   
Джирайя резко вытащил пальцы и подхватил его под левое колено. Коснулся мимоходом пальцами члена, собрал смазку.  
— Сволочь, — сказал Орочимару. Горло отказывалось повиноваться.  
— Терпи, — ответил Джирайя тихо, стиснул крепко ягодицу и приставил ко входу головку, напирая.   
Орочимару заметался, пытаясь отодвинуться, всё же член был больше, гораздо больше пальцев, и тело не хотело такой ласки, но вышло только насадиться глубже. Головка, судя по ощущениям, прошла внутрь, и теперь Джирайя раскачивался, медленно и плавно, с каждым толчком входя немного глубже.   
Орочимару привыкал к ощущениям – они каждый раз давались ему с трудом. Джирайя трахал его, гладил ладонью по спине и боку, как сноровистую кобылу, кусал шею и вылизывал кожу, и одного этого достаточно было, чтобы кончить, но, и в самом деле – терпи.   
— Нормально? – выдохнул Джирайя.  
Орочимару откинулся затылком на его плечо и зашипел, когда толчки стали глубже, сильнее.  
Джирайя трахал его крепко, как умел, и засаживал ему на всю длину. Член истекал смазкой и пульсировал, и в таком ритме Орочимару не смог бы продержаться долго – растянутый, раскрытый и совершенно кон-тро-ли-ру-е-мый.  
В каждом положении есть свои плюсы.   
А когда закончились силы бороться с желанием, Орочимару излился, чувствуя, как весь мир на несколько секунд проваливается в чёрную дыру, остаётся только жаркое ощущение наслаждения и жизни, бьющейся в венах.  
Джирайя кончил тоже – когда внутри Орочимару всё сжалось, и теперь хватка под коленом и зубы на шее стали куда заметнее.   
Минутку они ещё стояли у стены, пережидая, переживая, потом Орочимару фыркнул и дёрнул ногой. Джирайя поторопился его отпустить и натянуть на себя штаны.   
Выглядел он опустошённым собственной вспышкой.   
— Эй, не нужно так убиваться, — насмешливо заметил Орочимару. Рёбра медленно заживали, раны затягивались, всё же он подготовился заранее, и если бы Джирайя не вышел из дома так рано, он и не заметил бы ни синяков, ни царапин.   
— Сукин ты сын, — сказал Джирайя потерянно. – Что ты из меня делаешь?   
Орочимару пожал плечами, в который раз, и пошёл в спальню, искать свой любимый домашний халат.   
Он не делал из Джирайи ничего. Игра «кто больнее ударит» росла из старой детской привычки – всё же они были скорее соперниками, чем друзьями. Ранить физически шиноби бесполезно, потому что нет такой боли, к которой не привыкаешь со временем, а потому куда больше Орочимару любил ранить словом.  
Детство закончилось лет пятнадцать назад, а он всё ещё бил иногда, остро и метко. И чаще необходимого попадал в цель.  
Джирайя прощал, только смотрел, раздражая, как побитая дворняга, и уходил в ночь, больной и лохматый. Возвращался конечно, всегда возвращался сам, Орочимару его не звал.   
Только однажды Джирайя ушёл надолго.   
Деревня Дождя, чёртовы дети, которые росли без родителей, и, эй, Джирайя, какого хрена ты делаешь? Неужели Дождь дороже родной деревни, неужели там тебе смогли дать больше, чем давали здесь?  
Эй, Джирайя, ты разве не вернешься в свой обожаемый Лист?   
Джирайя писал письма и обещал – вернётся.   
Орочимару ему не верил.   
Он говорил – надломилось что-то между тобой и Сарутоби-сенсеем. Исчерпан кредит доверия, чёртов ты ублюдок. Ты ушёл надолго, три года – это почти навсегда, и думаешь, что если вернулся, всё будет теперь как прежде?   
На самом деле Сарутоби-сенсей всё понял.   
Этот старик всегда и всё понимал лучше, чем они сами, и сам сенсей, случись с ним подобное, поступил бы так же. Джирайя всё же был отчаянно на него похож.   
Поэтому, разумеется, Сарутоби-сенсей простил.   
Простил, понял и позволил всему идти своим чередом.   
А вот Орочимару – нет.   
Не понимал, не забывал и не собирался прощать.   
— Я сегодня в старую квартиру пойду ночевать, — сказал хрипло Джирайя и вышел из комнаты.  
— Входную дверь закрой, холодно! – крикнул Орочимару, глядя в аквариум.   
У чешуйчатой красавицы в брюхе выделялось характерное утолщение.  
Змей, пока его не было, кормили исправно.


End file.
